Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device configured for advanced mutual capacitance touch-sensing and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With ease of use and versatility in operation, touch sensor have been one of the most popular user input mechanism in a variety of electronic devices. In particular, touch screens allow a user to interact with a device by touching the screen using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) displayed on flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Conventionally, a substrate with a matrix of touch-driving lines and touch-sensing lines can be overlaid across a display to provide touch-sensing functionality. However, placing a separate touch panel on the display panel adds thickness and weight to the display device. As such, attempts have been made to integrate some of the touch sensor components within the stacks of layers that form the display pixels of the device. However, integrating touch sensor components within the display pixel often leads to compromises in the display qualities.